Guida (Dark Parables: Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow)
Guida is a secondary antagonist in the 2017 hidden object game Dark Parables: Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow. Guida is a major character and the secondary antagonist in the thirteenth Dark Parables game. A cat with the ability to shapeshift into a woman, Guida is a devoted priestess and follower of the Shadow God. Guida is not based on a particular fairytale character. Appearance and personality Guida is a normal-looking black cat with endearing yellow eyes. She wears a collar with scraps of red material hanging off of it and a long red ribbon tied around her tail. In her human form, Guida is a striking-looking woman with blue eyes and a long black braid that greatly resembles her tail. She wears a patterned black and red shawl over a ragged black dress, black boots, and metal claw-like nails. The upper half of her face is covered in dark makeup. Beneath her cool, calm exterior, Guida is devoted to her owner the Shadow God to the point of fanatical - she is quite prepared to kill anyone who she sees as a threat to her master. She also loves to taunt people, as evidenced by her interactions with the Detective during her investigation. Story Guida was born the seventh cat in her litter, although her siblings and mother were white, she was born black. Because Anaben had a strong superstition against black cats, she was left in the forest to die. The Shadow God heard her cries and took her in as his pet. She became his closest friend and did anything he wished. One day, he found a way to give Guida human form, and though he insisted she live a free life, she chose to remain his companion. When the Shadow God was broken into two halves by the Maiden Goddess, Guida became furious and instantly joined the Brotherhood so she could revive her master. Guida interrupted Count Leofric as he began the ritual and demanded he hands her the candle. When the Count refused, Guida turned him to stone without as much as a warning. She then completed the ritual by reciting words to release the shadow pieces in order for them to return to the Candle Maker, making the Shadow God whole again. After the ritual was complete, she opened a portal to the Shadow World and went through, followed by the Shadow God shortly after. In the Shadow World, Guida and the Shadow God needed the third artifact, intending to entrap the Maiden Goddess to achieve it. Guida confronted the Detective many times, determined to keep her from interrupting her plans. After the Maiden Goddess was captured, Guida destroyed the bridge to allow Leofric's Henchman to fall to his death. Near the end of the game, Guida is transformed back into a cat by the Shadow God. In Out of the Shadows, Arne is trying to help her become a human again. What happened to Guida is unknown, but it is implied that she is still alive. Category:2010s Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Turned into Object or Animal Category:Minion Category:Begs Villain for Mercy Category:Cult Leader Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Witch Category:Murderer